warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Thadeus Chrome
i got it off the official 40k wikia, from the word bearers article. It was too nice lookin to not use Drakus Malicius 09:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I would like to note for any who visit that both quotes (infobox caption and quote section) i came up with on the spot but i think they are canon-worthy Drakus Malicius 18:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I get that you don't like the quotes, and I can refrain from putting anymore on your articles but I did actually tidy up the formatting and layout as well and those were genuine improvements. Also, you were fantastically rude about it on the chat.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:07, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Well we can't have that kind of behavior now can we? -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC) And you were quite rude adding quotes to people's articles without asking dickwad Lord Drake Malice (talk) 02:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Calm yo tits boy, theirs no reason to use offensive language like that just because soemone added a quote in the quote section (which 99% of people allow). I'd take it as compliment that OP actually put in the effort to put a quote on your article, aswell as fix up genuine formatting mistakes on it. Orkmarine 03:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC) yeah because a quote from "douchard bagge" is totally something i want on my non-humor article Lord Drake Malice (talk) 11:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) You should really ask before adding a Quote, especialy when it doesn't say 'feel free to add your own'. It's just polite. And I agree, that character is not someone I would like to see on my articals. AmyTheStray (talk) 12:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Regardless, the polite thing to do is simply remove the quote and kindly ask the user not to add a quote onto your article. I like to call this: manners. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 15:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I dont believe in repaying rudeness with politeness, you dont want to get told off then mind your business and dont modify that which is not yours Lord Drake Malice (talk) 16:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't believe it was Ovaltine's intention to be rude. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 16:14, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sol! DOUCHARD BAGGE? Are you seriously dense? If he isnt intending rudeness then he is an imbecile but im assuming the former since im such a nice guy. Why you would assume that the term or reference of the term Douchebag appearing on someone else's article is not intended as rude is beyond me dude, figured you knew better than that Lord Drake Malice (talk) 17:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Lighten the fuck up Drakus. The name Douchard Bagge is comical and is meant to be taken as a joke. If you can't take a joke and think insulting other users is a-okay, then you need to grow a thicker hide. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 17:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok then Sol i will go on every non-comedic article you have ever written and im going to write "Dickwad" all over them as a joke... because that is ok with you, i dont need your permission apparently, doesnt matter that the word itself doesnt exist in 40k's Low/High Gothic language because as long as it is "funny to 10 year olds" it is totally fine Lord Drake Malice (talk) 18:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) There is a very big difference between leaving a quote and fixing issues on an article and simply going off and writing vulgar words all over someone's hard work. The sooner you let up and let this simple misunderstanding go, the sooner we can all move on and get on with working on things that are actually important. Should you decide to ignore my advice and continue to hurl insults, then I will not hesitate to follow the banning policy established by this site's administrators and ban you accordingly. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I dont care Sol, Fuck you! I try to improve my stuff when people ask that i do, i always come back to clean up or re-write my stuff because i care about it! I put my dignity into my work because it MATTERS to me! But NOPE! It's just a big clusterfuck party to everyone else to mess with my stuff without my say-so...ya know...the NON-HUMOR stuff that I gave nobody permission to defile? If someone took it upon themselves to "clean up" grammatical errors in my work after ASKING ME like a normal little mortal then it wouldnt be so bad but once again NOPE! Lets all just fix other's people's work without asking AND THEN add stupid childish shit they dont want to it as well because that is how "Sol and Company" like to run the wiki for the GRIM DARK UNIVERSE of the 41st Millenium because it's all just a big funny ass joke to them RIGHT? Go ahead and ban me Sol, at that point i will have the same amount of say-so about MY WORK as i do now apparently! Unsincerely Not Yours, Lord Drake Malice (talk) 18:17, June 15, 2014 (UTC) *''sigh* My words fall onto deaf ears it seems. Y'know, most people would actually be grateful that someone took the time to help out and fix issues on their pages. The quote was an honest mistake that could have easily been resolved if you had just removed the quote, jumped into chat and said: "Look man, thanks for adding a quote to my page, but I don't really think it fits." then we wouldn't be having this discussion. Instead, you went out of your way to insult another user of this community and are now acting like an eight year old child who isn't getting his way. Let, it, ''go, Drakus. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:31, June 15, 2014 (UTC) all this over a quote, wow, just wow. Orkmarine 06:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC)